


Floss

by yeaka



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Silas discovers cotton candy.





	Floss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Dirk Gently’s Holistic Detective Agency or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s a gorgeous day for a fair, bright and warm, the air crisp and the clouds in perfect constellations. Better yet, while his mother insists on ‘making an appearance’ simply for appearances’ sake, it’s easy to lose her in the overwhelming crowd. Even Wygar can’t keep on him long. In a few minutes, Silas is free, enjoying the cheery music and the merry entertainment as much as anyone. It truly feels like a celebration of _life._

He goes to the first food stall he sees—a brightly coloured wooden stand with candy strung in looping ropes from the overhead sign. The owner’s holding sticks of pastel-coloured clouds, and she calls to Silas, “Cotton candy for the prince?”

“Candied cotton?” Silas asks, wide-eyed at the sensational confections. He’s never seen anything quite like what the lady’s holding, but that’s nothing new—the people of Wendimoor are creative and innovative, always devising new means of joy. The lady lets out a chiming laugh.

“ _Cotton candy_ ,” she corrects, before offering several of them out. Silas nods his thanks and selects one of the pink ones, because it reminds him of a certain someone’s hair. She bids him goodbye with a genial, “Enjoy!” And then she’s on to the next guest, who takes the ‘cotton candy’ with as much awe and delight and Silas did.

It doesn’t seem fair to eat in the middle of the square—the whole crowd around him is a constantly ebbing tide, a sea of people milling this way and that, and he doesn’t feel like he can stop to enjoy his treat without being swept away. So he beelines out of the commotion, dipping around a juggler and a scissor-swallower, until he’s only passing a few stray onlookers. They sway to the music, pointing at all the different acts. Silas smiles at everyone he passes and finally finds a large tree to duck behind. Standing still also means he’s a target for his mother to find, but he finds a thick enough oak that should negate that.

His first bite of the cotton candy is tentative—he doesn’t know what he’s getting into, yet he’s still surprised when it evaporates around his mouth like the very cloud it looks like. It tastes intensely sugary, collapsing into a slick sort of icing. Silas licks it up and delicately plucks away another chunk. He’ll have to see that the castle’s cooks learn this wondrous invention. 

He’s on his third bite when he notices the crowd’s footsteps are getting louder. Or at least, one set is. He glances aside, and sure enough, someone comes into his line of sight. Silas’ smile splits his face. Panto returns it just as warmly. 

“I was hoping to find you,” Panto murmurs. He slips around the back of the tree, hiding as effectively as Silas, and his eyes lovingly trace Silas’ face before he even makes it to the cotton candy. Then his head tilts, and he asks curiously, “What ever is _that_?”

“Candy of cotton,” Silas returns, holding it up for Panto to try.

Panto only asks, “How does it taste?”

“Divine.” To prove his point, he plucks up some more and pops it into his mouth. Before his lips even have the chance to close, Panto is ducking in to lick it away. A shiver runs through Silas’ body as Panto’s wet tongue swipes across his bottom lip, poking into his mouth to lap up the melting sugar. Panto’s tongue lingers far longer than it needs to to deduce the simple taste, but Silas can’t complain. 

When Panto does pull away, he murmurs dreamily, “You are right. Although I can’t quite tell if that’s the candy I so enjoy, or you.”

Silas would expect nothing less from his charming paramour. He returns the favour, popping a bit of the cotton candy into Panto’s mouth and leaning up to kiss it away. The saccharine taste is infinitely better when it’s gathered off of Panto’s tongue. Even when all the sugar’s gone, Silas remains, arched into Panto’s handsome body while Panto drapes an arm around him. They’re pulled into one another, just as they always have been. Silas can hardly remember a time when he _didn’t_ want to be by Panto’s side.

By the time their kissing dies away, Silas is slightly breathless, and Panto’s lips are shimmering. Panto diverts to eat some more of the cotton candy off the stick, and Silas takes the final bit. When it’s gone, Panto comments idly, “That was not meant for two... we should get another.”

But Silas sighs, “I have all I need,” and pulls Panto back towards him.


End file.
